


【我x凯莉】JK制服

by Milk_Tablet



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Tablet/pseuds/Milk_Tablet





	【我x凯莉】JK制服

天气逐渐炎热起来了，想起日剧里穿着夏制校服的可爱女高中生不禁有些心痒痒，于是二话不说在日拍上给凯莉买了一套JK制服，关西襟，很可爱。

大概花了一个多月才寄到我家里，当天晚上就把凯莉叫来了了。

“换上吧，给你的礼物。”

第一次穿JK制服的凯莉有点害羞，不过说到底还是爱得不得了，对着穿衣镜看了老半天，哪个女孩儿不喜欢漂亮精致的裙子呢？我靠在沙发上看她臭美，凯莉在我面前转圈圈，转完之后垂着眼睛居高临下地问我：“看到内裤了吗？”

我笑着说还差一点点，你干脆掀起来让我看吧。

凯莉便跳上沙发站在我面前，手扶着沙发背，两腿大开着踩在我大腿两侧，一股甜蜜的清香就这样扑面袭来，我的头离凯莉的裙子只有不到十厘米，并且保持在了同一条水平线上。

“那就让你看清楚一点好啦。”凯莉轻轻缓缓地，用纤纤玉指将裙摆推到了大腿上。

是淡粉色的三角内裤，边上还有一些蕾丝边，抬起头还能望见凯莉那漂亮的下颌线和黑长卷发，这让我我心动不已了。

“今天是安全日，可以不用戴套。”凯莉又俯身趴在我肩头幽幽地说，她在我的耳边吹气弄得我耳廓湿湿热热的，老二也不争气立即起了反应。

我隔着三角裤在凯莉的阴蒂上画圈儿，如羽毛一般轻轻地摩挲着，又换着法按压那小小的凸起，敏感的凯莉没一会儿就站不稳了，将整个上半身都压在了我肩头上，大口喘息着。我顺势抚过她弓起的脊背，不盈一握的腰肢乱我心跳，自上而下用指尖滑过，她立马打了个哆嗦。

将凯莉放在沙发扶手上，她浑身软绵绵的，抱起来很舒服。

把她的腿大大打开，白色过膝袜勒着她颇有肉感的大腿根，浅色的内裤很明显被体液浸湿，我用一根手指勾掉那层布料，那样诱人、色情的画面就刺激着我的大脑。

没有太多毛发的嫩粉色私处正微微翕动着，蜜穴很紧，看起来就像是没有被开发过的一样，敏感的凯莉被我这样视奸着，蜜穴的翕动更加明显了，腰肢也不安地晃动起来。

她的两只小手拉着她的裙边，像一被邀请共舞后行提裙礼的公主，而我则是那位骑士。

趁虚而入，我把头埋进她的裙子里，大口嗅着凯莉的香味，那甜蜜的沐浴露香味加上淡淡的腥咸味简直让我欲罢不能了，我这时突然明白为什么会有那么多人在网上求购“原味内裤”了，这种看似变态的行为我现在也非常能够理解了。

“快摸摸我……”凯莉说话都带着颤了，小手也把裙子彻底掀到肚皮上了，非常可口的那处就完全展示在我面前，大腿也被我压到了胸口上，这下被我看得更清楚了，我突然想到前几日买的新玩具还没试用过，又生了坏念头。

那两颗浅粉色的跳蛋正躺在我的手心里，还没开始跳动呢凯莉就怕得不行了，蜜穴又收缩了几下，我见状马上按住她想合拢的双腿，用我的领带把她的大腿捆住了，她被迫大开着蜜穴，大腿压在胸口成M型。其实凯莉也很喜欢略带一点sm的游戏，我每次也都会很温柔的不让她受伤。

我用中指探进了深处，已经非常湿软了，我就这样用手指插了她几下，“咕叽咕叽”的水声就已经回响耳边了，“还没干你就流这么多水？”我又加了两根手指发狠地往里捅着，朝着能让她舒服的那点不断刺激着，同时大拇指也按摩着她那已经发硬的阴核，她又惊声尖叫起来。

“啊、啊……太舒服了……”

我另一只手一个巴掌就朝着她那白皙圆润的臀部打过去，她皮肤很薄，轻轻拍打一下就红红的了，看起来格外诱人。

“啊……啊唔、唔……欺负人……”于是又泪眼婆娑起来，不知何处安放的小手紧紧的抱着自己的大腿。我看了之后小腹一紧，又低着头狠狠地用手指肏她。

见她一副欲仙欲死的模样，我果断塞了一个跳蛋到她的浪穴里，滑溜溜的一下子就塞到了很深的地方，一口气将速度调到最大，“嗡嗡”的声响不绝于耳，另一个就贴在了她的乳首上，那本来就已经硬得不行的奶头被这样一刺激，又鼓了起来，另一边被我用力吸着。

蜜穴里的跳蛋被凯莉稍一用力就弹了出来，发出“啵”的一声，我又塞了进去，塞到很深的地方只剩下一根长长的白色绳子露在外面。我一点点把频率由小推到大，待那跳蛋在凯莉体内快速颤动时，凯莉已经爽到吐舌头了。

胸前的凸起也被我狠狠刺激着，蜜穴深处也紧紧夹着跳蛋，凯莉的脚趾头都爽到缩了起来，胸脯因大口呼吸而上下起伏着，一丝透明的津液从嘴角溢出，浑身因情动而变得红润了起来，汗珠也跟着额头往下淌着。

“啊……唔、唔……要不行了……要、到了……”凯莉抓紧了我放在她胸口前的手，蜜穴也开始抽动着，没坚持一会儿就高潮了，穴口也溢出黏黏的液体。

累坏了的凯莉几乎倒下就要睡着了，可我的老二还硬得发疼呢，怎么可能这么容易就被我放过？我把她抱到床上去，解开了大腿上的束缚，定睛一看已经被勒出淡淡的红印了，这让我看了之后更加心急如焚了。

用后入式，将她挺巧的小屁股抬了起来，就这样肏了进去，浪穴已经刚才才高潮过一次的原因非常湿润，所以我的插入也很顺利，一下就捅到了比较深的地方，肏得她哇哇直叫。

又是一巴掌，拍到臀瓣上激起一层肉浪，与此同时又是“啊——”的一声惊叫。

她的腰也软得不行了，我只好两只手都握在她纤细的腰上，也使得我更好发力。我知道我老二非常粗大，没在里面搅几下凯莉就又趴不稳了，一只小肉手还别过来摸着滚烫的交合之处，不知道是因为感到羞耻还是什么原因，她又低声像小奶猫一样嗷呜叫了两声，听得我心痒痒。

我于是也加快了速度，狠狠贴着她光滑而又滚烫的肉壁往里肏着，我紫黑色的肉棒大抽大干着，把粉色的嫩肉都带了一点出来，屋内缓缓流动的空调声伴随着凯莉时而高时而低的呻吟，已是非常淫靡了，而肉体碰撞发出的声音、噗呲噗呲的水声则是将这场景染得更加色情。

我将肉棒拔出，换了一个姿势，抱着她侧躺着插入，她则由方才的完全被动变成了稍微有一丝主动权，凯莉被我一下又一下干着，小嘴连连淫叫着，阴唇也狠狠吸着我的冠头，乳首也被我把玩着，本该是无暇顾及其他事，可仍旧固执扭过头来与我亲吻，还浪叫着的小嘴努力来吻住我将甜蜜的唾液都渡了过来，我也欣欣然接受，与她交换着唾液，吸吮着她灵巧的舌头。

我的手搂住她的软腰，同时亲吻着她光溜溜的肩膀，下体的强烈快感已经使我无法思考别的事，我的脑子里一心只有如何使凯莉快活，如何使自己快活。

于是又发起新一轮猛攻，我的冠头像落雨一般密密抵弄在她那微凸起的G点上，她的宫口紧紧收缩着绞得我头皮发麻。

“啊……呼……唔、要……要到了……啊——”

伴随着她的一阵抽搐，我也将滚烫的精液射进了她的体内，满满的、热热的。

“是安全期吗？”

我贴着她的耳边问她时，她已昏昏欲睡。


End file.
